Hopelessly Lost
by SleepMotherWar
Summary: Everyone's favorite Spirit Gang is ready for action! When 2 girls escape an orphanage, they will discover things about themselves they never thought to be true. They will meet more friends along the way, but, no one is really who they seem... HxOC KxOC
1. The Beginning

CH 1  
The Beginning

Once upon a fairy tail, there were two girls, an original beginning yes? There was one girl named Naomi. She had black hair, brown eyes, and had a keen eye for plants and animals. The second girl was Jenny. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and was handy in times of need. This is the story about them. These two girls and their journey into their mysterious pasts, but before they can do anything, they need to get out of the hell they are in now.

Naomi and Jenny are best friends, ever since they met, around the age of 12 or 13 in the orphanage. They did everything together, stole cookies, played pranks, all the stuff the other children in the orphanage would enjoy watching sprawl out. When they would get caught they would retreat to their rooms where they made a little hide out in the crawl space. This was the life for the children, but for the two girls, this was nothing. Excitement always seemed to elude them, what ever kind of danger they got into, it never really compared to the danger they felt like they experienced before. They try to mimic the feelings they have, they want to recreate it, but no luck. There's really nothing they do in an orphanage full of parentless children. So they planned their escape…

"Hey Jen… Jen… Jen wake up…" Jenny rolled over and smiled, Naomi looking at her with eager eyes. She was awake, she never closed her eyes. "You all ready?" Naomi asked turning to see Jen's stuff packed and ready to go. It was light travel, so they couldn't take too much. She slid quietly out of the raggedy old bed and into her slip on shoes. She grabbed her backpack and followed Naomi to the window. Naomi slid open the window quietly, (it was the squeaker) and sat in it. "Ready?" Jenny smirked as Nao leapt out of the 2nd story window and landed silently on her feet. "Your turn!" She yelled/whispered.

"You know I might trip an alarm or something…" She said sitting on the window sill. "But here's to nothing…" She jumped and landed on her legs awkwardly.. "Shhhhhhhhhiitt…" She slurred standing and rubbing her legs. "Ouch." Thankfully, no alarms were tripped. They ran off into the woods.

As soon as they entered the woods, they laughed hard. "Could that have been any easier?" Naomi laughed. Jenny shook her head in reply. "Well, better say bye to the place…" she said turning back and waving. Jenny turned and smiled.  
"Where are we off to then?" Jenny said soon after they got through the forest. It was 2:46AM and they had no food or drink.

"Maybe we should think about getting a job." Nao replied. "We are after all 16." Jenny nodded. "But, I don't want to work a dead end job… No shit at Mickey D's." Jenny smirked.

"No drug dealing either." Naomi put it, Jenny smiled.

"Darn, there goes our chance at the big life." Jenny looked around. "Let's set up camp then." They both agreed that they were at a pretty remote spot, away from any other person.


	2. The Heroes

CH 2

The Heroes

"What?! Now?!?" Yusuke Urameshi shouts, a young boy with jet black hair and a smug look of anger depicted on his scrunched face. "We just finished that other case 2 days ago!!" His voice echoed through the chamber, and Koenma waves his hand.

Before he can say anything, Kuwabara, looking about the same age as Yusuke, only taller with red hair and the same face grimaced. "Do you even realize that we have school? Friends? Lives???" He looked exhausted, and still had bruises from the last case.

"Now Kuwabara, you never had to come. It was by your choice that you are here." Another boy walks into the room, a nice height, bright, long, luscious, red hair, and a pair of calm, emerald eyes.

"Well, thanks for all the comfort Kurama… Really does a number on my self-esteem…" Kuwabara sighed.

"Of coarse, a bumbling fool such as yourself only weighs us down…"

"Whoa! Hiei! Where did you come from???" Kuwabara jumped as a young man was seated on the chair next to him. He was under average height, but made up in attitude. Black hair spiked directly north with a star burst in the front. A sword at his side made them keep a distance.

"I was here when you started screaming… Though I would have preferred perhaps coming in a little later to avoid it…"

"If I may…" Koenma said. Yes this was your average sophisticated talking toddler. Note: If you should ever meet him, refrain from calling him that, he might become a little irked. He walked over to a screen. "This is your new mission." He flipped on the screen and 2 pictures popped up. Hiei and Kurama jerked, startled by the images. "I want you to apprehend these two. The Special forces have managed to locate them."

Yusuke laughed for a moment and pointed at the screen. "They're a couple of girls!" he snorted. "This is it?"

"I wouldn't make fun Yusuke, I'm sure there's something about these two that might just make you say other wise…" Kurama said in his collected tone.

"Well, if this is it, then fine, how do ya want em' Koenma? Dead or almost dead?" Yusuke said cracking his knuckles.

"You misunderstand. I want them very much alive…" Koenma said sitting back into his chair. "They will be of very good use." Hiei glared at Koenma.

"Just because they…" He stopped. Then looked at him again. "They are not things to be tormented… You don't just use them and toss them away…"

Koenma nodded. "Yes, my fault on poor word choice." He pressed a button on a remote, and the pictures flipped. Kuwabara looked at the pictures awkwardly.

"They're demons?!" he said quickly. Yusuke frowned. "This just got harder guys…"

Kurama smiled. "I told you that they would prove to be more difficult to apprehend than you contemplated," he said. Hiei did not say anything.

"I'm opening a portal for you. Try not to get into any fights, but if you must, you may take them by force…" Koenma said sighing. "They tend to fight back…"

"Not a problem." Yusuke smirked, punching his hand. "These kind of things I can handle."

After a little more briefing on the 2, they all entered the portal and were transported to the Nigenkai. "I hope we don't have to fight them… They are girls… You know that fighting girls goes against my honor code…"

Yusuke spat. "Shut up. They're demons, be as rough as you can, they can always come back…"


	3. A Shameful Victory

CH 3

A Shameful Victory 

"Hey, Nao." Jenny said walking back into the camp area. "I caught the fish." She flung a bag near the fire. Seven fish were flopping around.

"Good job." Naomi said. "I got everything set up. A nice fire, and a tent… Kinda…" She looked over to a tent made of leaves and sticks, but it was magnificently crafted, looking like it would last any rain, sleet, snow, or hail storm.

"Gah. If you weren't so good at that, I might have never asked you to come along." Jenny yawned. She looked at Naomi, silent, then began to laugh. "Like shit. I would never leave you behind." Nao smiled.

After a good couple of minutes, they had the fish cooked and ready to eat. The stripped them quickly of all bone and scale. They ate for a bit then went over to the tents and crawled in. "Cozy." Jenny said, flicking a bug out from between leaves. The bug landed on the bush behind them and flies away. There is an awkward silence. "Nao?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah?"

"You getting the same vibe as me?"

"Yeah…" They crawled out of the tents and grabbed sticks. Jenny held hers, gracefully like a sword. Nao picked up a rock and threw it into the bushes.

The rock hit something. "Ow…"

"Who's there?" Jenny asked, tightening her grip on the stick. The boys walked out into the small clearing.

"Just the house welcoming party." Yusuke said. "Doesn't look much like a house though…" He raised his fists. Kuwabara smiled and raised his as well.

"Who are you idiots?" Naomi asked.

"I am Kurama and--"

"Not you two…" she cut in, looking at Kurama and Hiei, rather pointing at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Those two."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at her for a moment. "Hey…" They said in unison. "Look here gals. The name is Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit World's very own precious Spirit Detective. This is my dull chum Kuwabara."

"Jack a--" Kuwabara was cut off before putting in his last word in.

Yusuke continued. "This is Kurama, a foe to be reckoned with, and lastly but certainly not least, Hiei." Yusuke snuck in and whispered. "We try not to make eye contact with him, he can be a bit scary sometimes." Kurama smirked, Hiei didn't move.

"So… Reikai?" Jenny said. "I didn't think…--" she was cut off. Note: Cutting off is very normal for a developing story dialog.

"Didn't think Spirit World would find you too? Killing so many innocent people like you did?! Shame on you! You should be dead! Why Koenma wants you alive is beyond me!" Kuwabara said loudly.

"I was gonna say…" Jenny said looking at him snidely, "I didn't think it was real…"

Kuwabara looked at her for a moment, dumbfounded. "Huh? How can you not know about it? You stole from it plenty of times…"

"I believe these girls have lost their memory…" Kurama said. "They have no recollection of their pasts…"

"Well, remember or don't, you girls are coming with us." Yusuke said, walking up and grabbing Naomi's arm.

Not late after, he was greeted with a fine smack in the face with a stick. "Mitts off you ass." Jenny snapped. Yusuke stepped back, rubbing his face.

"I'm sorry girls. My friend here is very rash… Perhaps if we ask you kindly. Will you accompany us to the Spirit World?" Kurama asked in a calm tone.

"No." Jenny said sternly. "We got our own plans…--"

"TO END HUMANITY AS WE KNOW IT!!!" Kuwabara shouted. Everyone looked at him. "Oh yeah, no memory, sorry."

"Uh, yeah… We have our own plans to travel the world, live free." she said.

Naomi stepped forward. "Why the hell do you want us?" She was looking at Kurama.

"Well, we can't really share the information until you agree to come with us…" he replied. "If you do not come by will, they we were ordered to by force."

"Ha. Like we would let you take us…" Jenny sneered. "We aren't your average little ladies…"

"Guys…" Kuwabara rasped. "I don't fight girls…"

"Get over it Kuwabara…"

"Hey." Jenny said loudly. "Who's this guy?" She was pointing to Hiei. He looked at her then looked away, an upset aura emanated. "He hasn't said a thing in since he got here."

Kurama looked at Hiei in sorrow. "This is Hiei." Jenny blinked. Kurama cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but we must apprehend you."

Jenny and Nao took their stances. "Fat chance…" Nao said grinning evilly. Yusuke was the first to throw a punch. Nao quickly dodged, grabbing him and hurling him into Kuwabara. "See? Not average girls."

"Nao, split up, it'll be 1 on 2." Jenny said with her back to Nao's. She nodded In agreement. The both ran in opposite directions. Kurama and Kuwabara ran after Naomi, Hiei and Yusuke after Jenny.

Hiei and Yusuke met with her in another small clearing in the forest. "We did ask nicely." Yusuke said. "You're the only one to blame if you get hurt."

"You never asked. Your friend Kurama asked." Jenny growled. She held out the stick. "Unless you want this permanently embedded in your face, I suggest you back off…" Yusuke charged, his fist beginning to glow with his energy. "Hello…" Jenny said jumping out of the way. "What's this?"

"Its called spirit energy, and I have plenty of it to take you out." Yusuke said, swiftly turning around for a second attempt. Jenny, on the other hand, took the stick, shoved it into the ground, and flung herself upward. Yusuke stopped and aimed his hand like a gun. "Heh. Gotcha. Spirit Gun!" Jenny looked in astonishment for a moment, but managed to twist out of the way of the large "bullet" of energy. "Dammit!" He yelled. "She's too fast…"

Jenny landed on the ground. "It'll take more than..--" There was a flash, Hiei was standing behind her. "Ung…."Jenny muttered, before her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground.

"Nice one Hiei." Hiei said nothing, but walked over to the fallen damsel. He looked at her head, which there was a bruise caused by him hitting her in the back of the head with his sword hilt.

"This isn't a shameless victory Urameshi…" He murmured, picking up the girl.  
"Eh." Yusuke said shrugging. They walked away.

In the meanwhile, Nao was having a time throwing Kuwabara. "Don't touch me!" she growled. Kurama smirked.

"Naomi, please. Come peacefully, make this easier on yourself." He pulled out a cloth.

"Are you serious?" She laughed. "We've made our decision." Before she could say anymore, Kurama was right behind her.

"I apologize for this…" He placed the cloth over her mouth, chloroform. She instantly grew limp and passed out.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Kuwabara asked standing up weakly.

"I was waiting for the opportune moment…" He said holding Naomi. "And it seems like Hiei and Yusuke have the other girl."  
"Fine, lets get out of here."


	4. The Reikai

CH 4

The Reikai 

Jenny awoke with a jolt. She was in a large room. "Where the hell…?" She looked around. The room was black. The bed she was on, the walls, the floor, all black. She picked up a small statue of a red dragon and examined. She placed it down and looked up. "What do you want?"

Hiei stepped out of the shadows. "I came to see if you were awake."

"Yeah, as you can see…" she mumbled. "Where's Naomi?" She looked at him sternly.

"She's with Kurama, you can trust him." Hiei walked over to the little statue. "This was yours."

"What?" Jenny asked. "Where am I exactly? And who are you exactly?"

Hiei looked at her disappointedly. "Hiei." he answered. "If you want more information, you have to stay." Jenny looked at the ground.

"Is there something wrong? Why do you need us? And why do you always look at me like your upset or disappointed?"

"Like I said, you have to stay if you want answers."

"How long am I staying?"

"Six months. Training."

"Six months huh? Not like we have much to do anyway… Let me talk to Nao about all this and we'll tell you." Hiei nodded.

"By the way… This room…"

"Yeah? Is it yours? It suits you." Jenny looked around.

"No, its yours."

Naomi awoke with the same blast of adrenaline as Jenny. "Gah…" She said cracking her neck. She too was in a room. This room was large, but filled with plant and animal life. Small birds flew and perched on trees and flowers. Young animals, such as raccoons, foxes, and cats loomed the room in search of food. A pond was neatly placed in the middle of the room for the animals to drink, connected to a lake or river outside no doubt. "Sweet." Nao said examining her new pad. She was on a large black bed.

On the bed was a letter, and a rose. The letter had beautiful handwriting. It read:

Dearest Naomi.  
I apologize again for the rash behavior used in your capture. Though I did not wish to harm you. You are in your room. It's been quite a while since the animals have seen you, most are newer generations of the ones before. How I wish you could remember… Please take this rose as a gift from me. Keep it near by, I'm sure you will find good use for it.

Sincerely,

Kurama

"Yeaaah." Naomi said placing the letter down, and picking up the rose. "Good use…?" She sighed. "Maybe…"

Just as Nao put the rose on the bed, Kurama walked in. "I hope you find your accommodations warming." he said smiling. Naomi nodded.

"Where are we?"

"The Reikai."

"Spirit World, eh?" She looked at her feet. "Really now…"

Kurama walked over to her. "Relax while you can. I will inform you that Jenny is completely unharmed. She is with Hiei."

"Ugh." She rubbed her head. "So many questions."

"For now, please just relax. We have much to do over these next 6 months…" He turned around. "We are meeting outside the rooms in 5 hours, get some sleep."

"Whoa. Talk about brief." Naomi yawned. Kurama smiled.

5 Hours of Sleeping Later

Jenny followed Hiei out of the room, where Naomi and Kurama were waiting. "Heyyyyy," Jenny said waving to her. Her eyes were eerily stern.

"Looks like our comrades are late again." Kurama said looking at Hiei, waiting for a response that did not come. Just as he said this, Kuwabara tripped in.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late guys. Shizuru was harping on me again…"

"Who's that? Your girlfriend?" Naomi smirked. Yusuke burst out laughing, while Kuwabara had an expression of utter disgust.

Jenny looked at him for a moment. "Sister." she said pointing at him with her marks crossed. He nodded, then looked back at Nao. She smiled at him maliciously, causing him to avert his eyes.

Just as soon as Kuwabara looked away, Koenma walked in. Jenny and Nao stared for a moment. "Uh. I think someone lost their baby…" Nao said walking over to him. "He must be Asian. Look at the way he's standing." She smiled and poked him.

"Are you quite done?" he asked, his sense of anger swelling.

"Heyyyy there!!!" Naomi said backing up. "He speaks in complete sentences!"

"I can assure you, I can do more than that…" he said walking over. "My name is Koenma, son of the Great King Enma." Note: King Enma and King Yama are the same people.

"Eh…" Jenny said she rolled her eyes. "So. I'm guessing we're here waiting for Enma, and you're here for the briefing." she yawned.

"No, actually, you will be working under me." He coughed.

Jenny looked at him awkwardly. "Really now… Nao and I are working under a toddler of an employer."

Koenma's eye brow twitched. "I have business to attend to. Botan will brief you." With that he walked out, but was replaced with a woman with sky blue hair.

"Hello there! Botan's the name, official guide to the Reikai, at your service!" She gave a slight bow.

"Seriously Botan, you need to come up with better ways to introduce yourself." Yusuke mumbled.

"We'll Yusuke, last time I checked, when you introduce yourself, you usually get hit." she smiled.

"I don't like her…" Naomi whispered to Jenny. She shook her head in agreement. Botan talked with the group for a few minutes about the training.

"You will be training for six months. Yusuke and Hiei are with Jenny, Kurama and Kuwabara are with Naomi. While you are training, I will come and check up on your progress." She flipped her hair behind her head. "The training will begin in about 5 minutes, so you might want to say your good-byes."

Jenny looked at Nao and Nao looked at Jenny. Both smiled and shook hands. "See ya in six months." Jenny said.  
"Yeah, try not to hurt the slick one too much." Nao laughed, talking about Yusuke. Jenny smiled and nodded.

Kurama smiled and put his hand on Nao's shoulder. "Don't worry, these months tend to pass fairly quickly." Suddenly Kuwabara walked over to Nao and stuck his hand out to shake.

"I thought I should introduce myself better since we'll be training for the next 6 months. My name is Kazuma Kuwabara, please don't kill me when we're training." Naomi looked at him a bit disgusted. She turned the cold shoulder. Kuwabara frowned.

"Well, its time to go your separate ways girls." Botan said. "Hiei and Kurama will take good care not to let you die." She looked at Yusuke, then at Jenny. "I'm not too sure you can totally trust Yusuke on that matter." She whispered.


	5. The Training Begins

CH 5

The Training Begins

After everything was said and done, the girls finally went the separate ways. Jenny was walking with Hiei, until they came upon a small arena. She looked at it, unimpressed. It was worn down, filthy with dry blood and dirt, and at an angle.

"Not much, but its nice." Yusuke said. "So, why don't we try a little one on one…?" He gave a sly grin. Jenny nodded, and leapt up onto the arena. Yusuke followed, landing on the other side. Hiei looked at her, interested on her plan to win against Yusuke, who was clearly stronger. "Ready when you are." Yusuke said. Jenny tilted her head slightly.

"Start." Hiei said in a dark unwarming tone. Yusuke began by running to the side, and throwing himself at her. Jenny waited, until she flipped out of the way. She jumped out of the arena and snapped off a piece of bamboo, then re-entered the ring.

"Like that's gonna do you any good." Yusuke said laughing.  
"Let's not forget who gave you that nice little imprint on your face smart ass." Jenny replied holding the bamboo on her shoulder.

"Ha, that was a lucky shot. I wasn't prepared, startled, off guard."  
"Call it what you want, I still smacked you pretty good." she murmured, in the same tone as Hiei. Yusuke glared at her until he leaned his weight onto his feet and threw himself at her again.

On the Other Hand

Naomi had just entered her arena for her 6 months. "You know, this makes me feel like I'm in rehab er… something like that…" She yawned.

"Its nothing like that really." Kurama smiled at her. "Rather than trying to rid of something, we are in fact, trying to bring something out." Naomi looked at him.  
"What?" She tilted her head. Kurama just continued to smile.

"Well, we better start." Kuwabara said stretching his arms, he looked down at Naomi. "I'm gonna have to think about fighting her, it goes--"

"Yeah, against the honor code. Listen, I don't care how hard you hit me, I'm still gonna whop your goodie-goodie suck up honor code ass." Naomi cracked her neck, each sending shivers down his spine. Kurama laughed a bit.  
"Fine then." He crawled up onto the arena, built much more nicely than Jenny's. Naomi jumped up and flipped her hair out of her face.

"Begin." Kurama said just as the two took their stances. Kuwabara made the same stupid move as Yusuke, ending almost the same, only his face was on the ground.

"Now, you don't have to go easy on me." Naomi said in a mocking tone. Kuwabara stood up, wobbled a bit, and held out his hand. "I am not shaking." Nao frowned.

"It ain't for shaking." A burst of light caused Nao to squint her eyes. In Kuwabara's hand was… A sword? It didn't look like it was solid, but she didn't hesitate to find out. She ran over to him and cracked him a kick in the stomach. He slid back but shoved the sword into the ground, stopping him instantly.

"What's that pretty little thing?" Nao asked, in her uncaring tone.

"Its my Spirit Sword." He grinned , completely full of himself. He pulled it out of the ground and held it up.  
"Meh. Humble much?" She shrugged. Kuwabara glared at her, but took the time to lunge at her, sword in hand. She jumped out of the way instantly. "You know, you are extremely predictable…"  
"Well, you know what? Screw you."

Back at the Reikai

"Dear Yama… What are we going to do?" Koenma said to himself.

"What's that?" Botan asked him. "Something's bothering you sir?"

He nodded. "Indeed Botan… Something is wrong. Something about the power levels." He crossed his arms and sat back into his chair. "There was way too much energy coming from one of the girls… Something we're missing about one of them, something important…" Botan looked at him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about sir, but if you think there may be something about one of the girls, I can look into it." She held her hands up in her pink kimono.

"That may be a good idea Botan, see to it that they are watched… I have the feeling that we may discover something about one of them that may cause some problems…" Koenma sighed. "And could you please have someone send in a cup of tea? My head is killing me…"


	6. Returning to Training 4 Months Later

CH 6

Returning to the Training… 4 Months later

"You know," Yusuke said wiping some blood from his mouth, "You think your good, but you're being waaaay too serious about this. It's just training…"

"You think? You're the one going crazy with all the blue bullet shit." She was breathing heavily.

Hiei looked at her, something about his posture was slewing off the sense that something wasn't going exactly how he planned. "This is taking up too much time. Finish this." he murmured. Jenny rolled her eyes. She stood up and held her fists up.

Yusuke twisted, cracking his back and smiled. "Alright, let's finish this up, I'm getting bored." Jenny shook her head, mocking him. He ran towards her, she slid her foot slightly to the right and bent down, but before she could do anything, something cracked. She hesitated, and looked over at Hiei. He cracked his neck. She turned back to Yusuke, who was about 0.5 seconds from colliding his fist with her face. She dove down instinctively, only to crack her head on the old arena floor.

It wasn't a simple fall down and get a boo-boo, it was a serious head slamming on concrete fall. She could feel the cold ground make it's sweet greeting to her skull when she felt it crack. She rolled over to the other side of the arena and put her hands around her head instantly. Her eyes were shut tightly, her head began to bleed horridly. Her nice shirt was beginning to soak up the blood like a sponge. Ringing began to chime in her ears and she couldn't hear anyone talking, moving, basically doing anything at all. She instinctively curled up, into a ball.

That curling motion got Hiei to move, he rushed over to her and put his hand on her head, blood attacked his hand, it was pouring quite a bit. Yusuke skidded and almost tripped before he turned around and saw Hiei over her. "Shit. What'd I do now?" he asked himself, running over to her. She still couldn't hear anything, but she could feel Hiei's hand on her face, attempting to slow the bleeding from the wound.

Hiei quickly scanned the area, then looked at Yusuke. "Get something…" He snapped quickly. "Sixteen years of waiting, I won't let this end now." He looked at her. "Don't die again…"

Yusuke looked over Hiei at the blood on the ground. "Shiiiiit…" he said edging back. Hiei glared at him, but was still trying to stop the bleeding. "Should I get someone?" He asked quickly.

"Like you'll be able to get anyone fast enough…" He looked at Jenny. "I… I don't know what to do…" he said quietly.

"Hiei?" Hiei froze. "Hiei…" He looked at her face, covered in blood. "Don't worry about me, you did too much." He blinked. Her voice sounded… Somehow, older.

"What?" He thought, "What is she talking about?" He turned her over. Her head stopped bleeding. He paused. "It… Do… Jenny?" She smiled. The last of the blood dripped from her head, and behind her ear. He wiped it, and stopped before he could do anymore. His light touch slid her hair from behind her ear and revealed something golden. It sure wasn't a headband. A horn. Her ears as well were not normal. They were elfin like, very long and pointy. He quickly turned around and saw a thin, black dragon tail laying on the ground.

"Oh…" Yusuke said quietly. He went up and touched the tail, it twitched.

"Don't touch it ass." Hiei snapped. Yusuke withdrew his hand quickly. "Jenny…?" She moved, and sat up. Her ears were turned back.

"Yeah, I think." She shook her head, Her voice returned to normal. Some blood tipping onto the ground. She looked at him, her eyes a much deeper shade of blue, horns curling around her ears, and a tail sliding across the ground. "So… This whole time you were trying to get…"

Hiei nodded looking at her a second time. "Its odd, I assumed it would take longer to get you into your demon form, but you only needed…"

"A good smack on the head." Yusuke said smiling. Jenny turned to him.

"Don't think just because _you_ got the demon from out, I'll be going easy on you… That fucking hurt, and you're gonna pay."

"How thoughtful…" Yusuke frowned.

Naomi the…

"Two more months Naomi." Kurama smiled at her. She was in another spar with Kuwabara.

"Well, yeah, I can keep track of time." she laughed stepping out of Kuwabara's attack path.

"I can't estimate how long this will take…" Kurama thought to himself. "But we might want to haste the process…" He walked up to Kuwabara and nodded to him, telling him that he had done enough.

"Finally…" he sighed, heaving himself off the arena. Kurama stood in front of Nao and slid his foot to the side in his fighting stance. Naomi smiled in reply and took her stance as well.

"Naomi, may I ask you something?"  
"Sure, shoot." She was still in her stance.

"What would you do, if you were offered a rose?" She paused and looked at him awkwardly.

"Huh?" she stood upright. Kurama pulled a rose from his hair. It was black. He held it up to her. She walked over and smiled at him. "For me?" He nodded and she took the flower from his hand. As soon as her hand had touched the plant, a sharp pain struck her neck. He grabbed it, but didn't release the flower. Her eyes closed tightly, but the pain was getting worse. Kurama stood watching. "Kurama?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"My neck is killing me…" She fell to her knees. Blood began to tip to the ground. Her hand around her neck twitched, something was coming out of her neck. She grabbed the something and pulled lightly. It came off and she looked at it. It was a leaf. "What the hell…?" She asked herself also seeing the blood on her hand. She looked back up to Kurama. "The rose?" she said. He nodded slightly. He grabbed at the thing in her neck and pulled as hard as she could, but had to stop, for it was cutting a larger hole in her neck. It was a plant. A plant was growing out of her neck.

"I'm sorry Naomi, but if we need to resort to pain to get what we need, we will." Kurama frowned. She winced at the growing unpleasant physical sensation in her neck and blood loss. She stood up, but her arm was numb, the plant was growing in her arm as well.

She looked at Kurama, "What is it?"

"It's the Death Plant."

"That's a very subtle name for a plant."

He nodded, but did nothing about her current state, at the rate it was going at, she would die in minutes. She grew distraught at the pain and began to rip at the plants, she grew to care not about the pain or loss of blood. She also became more and more angry. "Well, ever consider to make this fucking stop?" She snapped. Kurama did not reply. She fell to her knees again, then to the ground soon after. Her eyes were flaring, but her body did not move. "Shit. I'm really gonna die…" She closed her eyes and lay still for a moment, relaxing. She then twitched, and a burst of energy flooded her senses. The pain was lessening and the blood was coming at a much slower pace. She slowly managed to climb to her knees. She grabbed the plant one more time and yanked. It slid from her neck quickly. She looked at Kurama, confused.

"Perplexed? Look at your hands." He remained still. She looked at her hands as ordered. Her nails were longer, sharper, different. She turned around, a tail? It was spotted, like a cheetah's. She grabbed the top of her head, only to find ears, cat ears. Rounded, sensitive, cheetah ears.

"What the hell…" She said, looking back at Kurama. He was smiling.

"This is what we've been working for all these months. You Naomi, are a demon." She looked at her tail again. "Its something that might take a bit getting used to…"

"Don't worry," she smiled. "I think I might like this…"


	7. Finally, We're Almost Done

CH 7

Finally, We're Almost Done

"Naomi?" Kurama asked in his calm tone. "You do realize, we merely have 5 days until your training has expired."

"Really? Sweet." she said, carving a little piece of wood with her claw. "You know, I like being a cat." She smiled. Kurama smiled back. She then paused and her ears twitched. Kurama looked at her.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"… Its really quite…………… Wait… Where's Kuwabara?" she said looking around. Kurama looked up quickly to see nothing but plants.

"That's peculiar… I believe he was here just a moment ago…" He stood up and walked over to a tree. "The grass is flat, someone was here just a moment ago… Odd, there are no foot prints…"

"You cannot tell me he climbed the damn tree…" Kurama looked up the tree, but shook his head. "Well then…" Naomi stood up stretching. "Let's go find him…"

"No need, I think the culprits are in the area… Somewhere near…" he replied. Naomi grew tense at the thought. There was a rustle in the bushes.

"Whose there??" Naomi asked loudly, she slid into her fighting stance. Suddenly Kuwabara was flung from the bushed and slammed into a tree. "Kuwabara?!?" Naomi asked loudly. "What the hell!!!" Kuwabara didn't move, he was knocked out. "Oh." Naomi looked back at the bushed to see 2 pairs of eyes. One glowing red, the other, a deep oceanic blue.

Kurama walked forward and stood in his stance as well. "Show yourselves." he demanded. Just as soon as Kurama finished, the eyes flashed and they were on separate sides of the area. A glint of silver made Naomi twitch. She looked at Kurama, and watched a piece of his red hair drift slowly to the ground. Kurama quaked for a moment, but did not show any signs of fear.

"So soon we forget?" a voice spoke. Naomi gritted her teeth. A figure walked out into the light. Naomi froze.

"Jenny??????" She asked, a bit stuttered.

"Yeah?" the figure asked.

"Shit…" Naomi walked over to her and looked at her eyes. "Bluer… than usual." She smiled. Jenny shrugged and kicked Kuwabara.

"Lazy bum."

"God, we have a lot to talk about…" Naomi yawned, before slouching into a tree. Jenny agreed before sliding in next to her. "First, what's up with all the bandages?"

Jenny rolled her eyes and looked at Yusuke, then back at Nao. "Hiei assumed, that if my demon came out due to me being knocked in the head brutally, he thought it might work again, but… Neglected to tell me why, or for what purpose."

"Ah." Naomi said. "So, a dragon huh?"

Jenny nodded. "Cheetah?"

Naomi smiled. "Yup."

Jenny looked up for a moment, before returning a glance at Naomi. "Spar?"

"I thought you'd never ask…" she said, standing up and eagerly hustling over to the arena.

Jenny leapt over onto the arena and took her mild stance. "Hey Yusuke, ref us will ya?" Jenny snapped.

Yusuke slowly and in a disgruntled manner snailed his way up to the arena. "Ready, set, go." he said slowly. Jenny slid over to Yusuke, bashing him off the arena with her hip, then leapt into the air. Naomi dove under her, awaiting for her landing… Which never came.

"So! You can fly." Jenny smirked at Naomi.

"Sure can."

"Mah, big deal." Naomi flung herself northbound, and latched onto Jenny's tail. Jenny immediately paused, before shaking wildly trying to get her old friend to release her tail, for it was thin, and susceptible to large amounts of pain for small reasons.

"BITCH LET GO!!"

"I WOULD IF YOU'D STOP SHAKING…"

Yusuke looked at the two before sliding over to Hiei and Kurama. "Quite the catches you got there…" he said sardonically.

"WE HEARD THAT URAMESHI!" Naomi and Jenny shouted, shooting him death glares.

"Ehehehe…"

About 30 minutes after the fight began, it ended in a draw. Nao and Jen were both exhausted of energy, breathing heavily, and in slouched positions. Naomi stood up, scratches and dirt covered her face. "Your fast."

"Thanks." Jenny said sitting down, still breathing heavily.

"Naomi, you can take a rest. You did an admirable job." Kurama hopped up and helped Naomi to her feet. Jenny looked at Hiei, who… Being Hiei, didn't move. His eyes, still cold, could distinctly be read telling her to get off her ass. She rolled her eyes, hoisting herself off the ground and staggered over to the side of the arena. She jumped off, but her landing threw off her balance, and she fell backwards. Not but a moment later, Hiei was holding her up.

"Uhh… Thanks…" Jenny said, her face a bit pink.

Just as the calamity subsided and everything settled, someone popped in. "Yo."

"Shit." Jenny yawned. "What do you want?"

"I have a mission."

"Already? We just finished training! Leave it to Koenma to find SOMETHING for us to do." Yusuke barked.

"Ahem… Yes. Well then, the mission is this: We've received a report that there are demons wandering around the Nigenkai."

"Well, at least its not a hard one…"

"I wouldn't exactly say that Yusuke… They might not be strong demons, but there are quite a few…"


	8. Back in the Nigenkai

CH 8

Back in the Nigenkai 

After getting back into the Nigenkai, and killing off a few unworthy demons, the gang was walking around searching for more stragglers.

"Taking a bit longer than I hoped…" Naomi slurred leaning back and cracking her back.

Jenny rolled her eyes as they walked into a park plaza to a young looking girl playing the guitar. "Wonder if she lives around here…"

Hiei walked slowly behind the others before stopping and calling Jenny. "Look closely at that girl..." Jenny snapped a closer look at the unsuspicious looking female playing peacefully on her instrument.

"She has…" Jenny tugged on Nao's shirt and pointed the something out to her. She replied quietly with an nod. The gang walked over to the girl who looked up at them over her glasses.

"Caaann I help you?" She ceased playing her soft and mellow tune.

"Yeah, you can start be letting us know why the hell you got fucking horns growing out of your skull." Yusuke said intently.

The young girl sighed deeply, sheathed her guitar, picked it up and stood in front of Yusuke, opening her eyes into a deathly dark glare. Yusuke stood, hesitant for a moment, waiting for any kind of move by her. She swung the guitar case behind her back, paused, and quickly stepped forward and threw all her strength into a bone shattering swing to Yusuke's head. Naturally, being the thin Yusuke that he is, he flew almost instantly in the direction of the blow.

Jenny and Naomi watched Yusuke rocket into a mailbox, causing it to erupt letters into the streets. At the same time the two burst out laughing, causing the female to pause. "Damn, that has got to be the highlight of my day!!" Jenny said leaning her weight back and cracking her back.

"I don't know where your from girl, but don't get me wrong. You'd totally be a friend of mine…" Naomi spat, breathing in after her giggle fit.

The girl smiled. "Sure…" she said, swiftly and agilely twisting on her heal and bursting into a sprint into the opposite direction.  
"Here we go…" Jenny said her body lifting off the ground into levitation and flying into a high speed chase, Hiei quickly caught up and joined in, the others slowly followed.

"Hey!! Slow down!" Naomi shouted watching the dark duo unhesitant and flawlessly zip out of sight. She slid to a stop and sighed. "Not that we thought you would…"

Jenny had caught the sight of the girl running ahead of her and whipped herself sideways, Hiei jumping onto her back, and lifted up above the city. She kept her eye on the female as she slid into the shadows of the crevasses of the allies. "Don't lose her." Hiei murmured.

"I know." she replied slowing, but instantly turning into a nose dive. Hiei tightened his grip on her shoulder, Jenny slowed for a second, but sped up again, almost 3x as fast. The female turned and slid to a stop, Jenny and Hiei moving a good 100 or so meters per second.

"Heh, gottcha." the girl said under her breath. She pulled out a bow, almost out of thin air. Jenny was flying directly at the girl at the same time, almost 12 meters in front of her as she quickly and also flawlessly yanked an arrow and placed it on the string, pulling it taught. Jenny turned to a stop, Hiei flung himself forward and instantly pulled out his sword, him still moving at 100's or meters per second. At the exact moment, the girl released the arrow and Hiei swung his sword.   
"Hiei…?" Jenny said lowering herself to the ground just as Hiei planted his feet on to the ally wall and slowed himself with his sword. A long line left by the sword was trailed to the spot Hiei stood. The girl, still standing, turned to him and hesitated. Her arrow that she so skillfully shot was laying on the ground in 2 pieces.

"Doesn't look like you have a lot of power little girl…" Jenny said with a smirk and cracking her knuckles.

"Ch…" The girl jumped up towards the roof tops.  
"Ohh no you don't…" Jenny grabbed Hiei's wrist and flung him skyward, herself rocketing upward catching him and flying towards the girl. They followed her to the other side of the city, the slums if you will. It was quiet, lined with drug dealers and other illegal activity. "Eh…" Jenny placed herself on the top of the building, they had lost the girl after she jumped into the crowd. "Shit…"

"I told you not to lose her…" Hiei said looking out into the masses of people.   
"I told you not to lose her…" Jenny replied quietly to herself in a childish tone, sticking her tongue out at Hiei.  
"Move." Hiei said quickly jumping up, Jenny reacted instantly and jumped as well. Just as they did, a huge object flew under.  
"WAS THAT A CAR?!" Jenny asked quickly.  
"Yes." Hiei said landing silently.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jenny said, still levitating above the roof. Hiei, who saw exactly where the car came from, began the decent from the roof top into the slums of the city. Jenny followed behind quickly.  
They quickly landed and flew to a large broken down apartment. Jenny stopped and looked around. There were a lot of drug dealers around. "Eh……" Jenny said. "You go ahead in, I'll stay out here incase she tries to sneak out." Hiei nodded.

Hiei walked casually into the building, taking notice to all the cracks and any tiny detail that may look out of place. He continued up the stairs, noticing nothing that would cause alarm. "This girl…" he thought to himself. "Something about her…" He paused and leapt up onto the railing of the stair way. A stair crumbled and fell to the ground below. "No class…" he smirked. He finally met the top of the crumbling building, only to be caught off guard. He quickly slipped out of the way of a speeding arrow.

"What do you want with me?" the girl asked.

"That's not for me to say…" he murmured.

"Well, then who can tell me?" She pulled another arrow tightly.

"Jenny…"   
"That freak outside?"

"Don't say that about her…" Hiei placed his hand on his sword. "I can almost assure you that she contains more power than you would ever conjure up within the next million years…"

"Ch…" she released the arrow, letting it fly directly at Hiei.

"I would have thought that you would have figured out that those things won't work on me…" he moved out of the way. The arrow however moved with his movement. Hiei hesitated, but that was all the arrow needed to come at him at the speed which didn't allow him an escape.

Just as the arrow has seemed to his its mark, a figure loomed over Hiei. "What… the…?" The girl blinked.

Jenny turned around slowly, revealing a flaring red eye glaring at her over her shoulder. The arrow was in her hand. The girl staggered and attempted to hide the small pool of fear that arose in her stomach. "You must be Jenny." she said, swallowing the stutter. She stood tall. "I want answers. And I want them now."

Jenny faced the girl, her eye still deep red. She walked closer to the female, causing her to stutter even more, quaking a bit. "You want answers?" her voice was low and raspy, it was not her voice at all. "Then you damn as well work you little _pissy_ ass for them… You answer me first girl…" Just as she stood a good foot in front of the female, her snaking and panicking a bit, Jenny blinked. Her eyes were then returned to the normal dark blue. "What is your name?"

"……….EH???" The girl fell onto the ground and looked up at Jenny. "WHAT WAS ALL THAT??"

"Ah ah… You have to answer me first."

"…… Emily."

"Okay." she smiled a little. You wanted to know why we were trying to get you. Well, you see, we were sent to kill you. You, however, ran, and I thought, hey, she'd be a nice addition to out team, but Hiei over here…" she turned to him, his eyes were wide and he looked shaken up. "Umm, Hiei? You okay?" she walked over to him. Hiei blinked and shook his head.

"Fine…" he said coldly.

"Okay…" Jenny turned back to Emily, who was still sitting on the floor. "Anyway, Hiei over here disagreed. Then you tried to shoot him with an arrow… and now this." she held her arms out to notion their current state.

"….Really?" she stood up. "You wanted me to join your team?" she raised her eyebrow in distrust.

"I'm serious…" Jenny looked back at her with her serious eyes.

"Hm… I'll think about it…"

"You don't really have the time to. You either come, orrr… we have to kill you…" she frowned.

"……Fine." she brushed herself off.

"That was easy enough. I wouldn't be too sure that Yusuke will be too thrilled to have you on the team…" she smiled weakly.

Hiei, Jenny, and their newest comrade traveled over to the park area, where a crowd of people were conjugated. "What's going on?" Emily asked quietly.

Jenny walked over to find her team watching Naomi fooling around inside a car that looked like it had been thrown into the ground and was standing at an odd angle.

"Nao…? What are you doing…?"

Nao looked at her and smiled. "Just fucking around…" she slid out of the car. Jenny blinked and looked around at all the humans standing in a circle around the them.

"Hiei… Can they see us?" She blinked. None of the humans had any sign of shock.

"Yes, but they can't see anything out of the ordinary, like your tail or horns… I'm not sure about your ears…"

Jenny frowned. "You don't like my ears?"

Hiei didn't say anything.

Jenny slumped. She walked over to Emily, who was casually playing her guitar in the moment.

Emily stopped playing. "Well, are you going to run this by your team?"

"Yeah, sure." She walked over to her team. "Hey guys, this is Emily. I think she's the one to blame for the car here." She smiled. "Anyway, I wanted to know if, by all means, think about this before you jump to a decision, if she, being a talented demon with something impressive skills with a bow, could join the team…?" Her ears folded back.

"No." Yusuke said sternly. His eye was bruised and he looked like was about to snap under the headache that he obviously endured.

"I don't know…" Kuwabara murmured. "She might make a nice addition…" he smiled faintly.

"I'm up for a new member." Kurama smiled cheerfully.

"S'okay with me." Naomi said sneaking towards the car again, before Kurama pulled her back.

"Hn…" Hiei said nothing more to contribute to the decision.  
"Well, looks like it's a landslide decision…"

"We do, Jenny, have to run this by Koenma.

"Sure, sure." Jenny waved her hands. "Let's get out of here then…"

As the others walked ahead, Kurama walked behind with Hiei. He noticed the slight change in him since the mission began. "Something troubling you Hiei?"

"Nothing that concerns you, fox."

"Oh really now." He smiled slyly. "It was something with Jenny, am I not mistaken?"

Hiei said nothing.

"I see. What was it?"

Hiei hesitated for a moment. "……. For a moment back in the building, when we were getting that other girl… There was something about Jenny that wasn't her…"

"What led up to that?" Kurama asked tilting his head.

"The other girl shot an arrow that I couldn't dodge…"

"An arrow _you _couldn't dodge?" Kurama snickered.

"Shut up. It was at that moment Jenny was standing in front of me holding that arrow in her hand, but her eyes… Were so…"

"Maniacal?"

"Something like that… They were red…"

"Do you think…?"

"Keno…"


	9. Long Time, No See

CH 9

Long Time No See

"So, it's a yes then…?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Koenma said leaning back in his chair, straightening papers.

"Sweet." Emily smiled.

"So then we agree. The next mission will be with out complaint, correct?" Koenma looked at Jenny and Naomi.

"Fine." Jenny said.

"Alright, in that case, I have the new case."

Jenny an Naomi opened their mouths to bitch.

"Ah-ah-ah…." Koenma put his hand up. "You agreed."

They scowled. "We assumed that you meant another case in like, I don't know, a week from now?" Naomi hissed.

"Oh well." He walked over to a screen. "This one has something to do with the wolf pack in the Makai. They appear to be taking over large bodies of land. They appear to be leaking out into the Nigenkai as well, and you all will be sent to stop them." He flipped on the screen and an image of a map appeared with a key of the wolf territory and its spread.

"It appears as if its increasing extremely rapidly…" Kurama pondered. "A sign of a good… powerful rather, leader."

"Indeed."

Yusuke snorted. "Another retarded, pointless, and waste of time mission." he stepped forward, his face bandaged up. Kuwabara sighed in agreement.

"We should be getting paid for this…"

"What ever you take it to be." Koenma rolled his chair over. He snapped his fingers and opened a portal. "To the center of the Makai, off with all of you." he waved his hand in notion for them to leave.

They all entered and were immediately transferred to the Makai. A forest surrounded them. This with over growth of demonic plants.

Kuwabara shuttered. "I can never get used to coming here…" he inhaled deeply.

Kurama smiled, waltzing over to a plant and stroking it slightly. "These may be Makai plants, but it is nonessential to fear, they mean no harm to creatures larger then themselves."

Naomi gleefully skipped over to a plant and sniffed it lightly. "Ahh, smells like… fresh blood… This little guy got an early lunch." She smiled.

Jenny looked around and sighed deeply. "Somethin' bothering you Jenny?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not really." She grabbed her arm. "Just déjà vu I suppose…"

Hiei looked at her. He was still a little shaken from the previous case, but tried not to radiate emotion. Jenny was walking closely beside him.

Naomi hesitated. Her ears perked sharply and then folded back, her face tightly scrunched. "Wolves."

Jenny looked up at Naomi. "How close?"

"About 5.5 meters." Kurama replied. "Let's move, shall we?"

They all moved behind the brush just as wolf demons walked out in to the open. "I thought I smelled the dragon here…" one said. It had the same physique as Naomi, ears and a tail. The gang's scent was covered by the strong scent of the Makai plants.

"The wolves here are going nuts… Its still near by."

Hiei clenched his fist. "Hiei?" Kurama asked softly, almost unheard by human ears.

"Well, let's keep moving then." one said. They leapt off into the forest.

They all stepped out. "They're after Jenny." Hiei said coldly.

"How do you know that? Aren't there other dragon demons? I mean, we did find Emily…" Kuwabara pointed out.

Emily blinked, her guitar was slung around her shoulder along side her bow.

Hiei looked at Kuwabara. "No. There are no more dragons. It was rare enough to find Emily, and even rarer to locate Jenny from the beginning…" He looked at Jenny. "Listen to me. You are in danger here…"

"I highly doubt that… I can take on some wolves…" Jenny smiled crookedly.

"I'm serious… If my hunch is correct, there's someone here that you have no need to fight… Not now…" He looked at Kurama; Kurama nodded understandingly. "You are in danger here, and so is Emily, but you Jenny, don't understand how great…"

He snapped a glare at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "What?" they said in unison.

"Unless you have a death wish, go keep a look out." They both looked at him for a few moments, but left as ordered.

"Hiei, what are you talking about?" Jenny locked eyes with him.  
He returned a cold glance. "Just stay close to the group, do not go anywhere alone…" Jenny didn't reply. She lowered her head and frowned. Her elfin ears pressed back tightly.

Kurama stepped forward and requested Hiei's presence. They walked out into an enclosed clearing. "If I may be so bold…" he cleared his throat. "You believe this has something to do with her?"

Hiei nodded silently.

"How so?"

"I know things about her… That you may never know… She has done wicked things… Things that I wouldn't even do…"

"I don't exactly follow you train of thought…"

Hiei stared off into the woods in the direction of the girls. "With the kind of power she possesses… There are others who seek it…"

Kurama immediately understood. "You think this is revolved around…" he paused.

Hiei nodded slightly. "Its the only explanation…"

There was a sudden shriek. Hiei turned sharply and ran towards the girls, Kurama followed. They entered the clearing to find Naomi and Emily fending off wolves.

Hiei pulled out his sword and with out thinking sprung on the wolves, killing them instantly. He landed and looked around the clearing. "Where's Jenny?" he snapped.

"She went to help Yusuke and Kuwabara…" Emily was breathing heavily, and holding her arm where a fresh wound has been slashed.

"I can't keep the scent!" Naomi yelled. "She's following the wolves!"

Hiei hesitated. "I told her…" He ran out to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Where is she!?" he yelled. A tone of fear was slightly detectable.

Yusuke was on the ground. "There.. Was a wolf…I don't know if it was a wolf.. It was _huge_…" Kuwabara was staggering, attempting to stand.

"Which way?"

Yusuke weakly pointed to the south. "That way." he winced, his leg was deeply gashed.

Hiei ran into the woods, he caught a trail of broken leaves and branches. "They can't be professional… Too many obvious trails…" he thought.

He came to a halt on the outline of another clearing. He stepped back as soon as he saw the mass of wolves. "What is all this…?" he said to himself.

"Well! It looks like I was correct!" a voice shouted. "She was in the Makai." Hiei peered over to a young woman who was robed in think leather armor. "Its been a long time old friend!"

"What are you talking about?" Hiei averted his line of view to Jenny, being held by her arms in the grasps of 2 very large wolves.

The female wolf spoke again, she was obviously feeling at large, her tone was high strung. "Do you not remember? Its only been 16 years! For sure the great royalty of Drog has not forgotten of her best ally… Her best friend!"

Jenny choked a moment. "……Drog?" she finally rasped.

"Obviously not… I suppose we will have to make you remember." The female wolf walked behind Jenny and grabbed her tail. Jenny twisted her head as she placed her chin on Jenny's shoulder, her medium brown hair overlapped Jenny. She held her tail out. "See this little thing here?" she pointed to a small light spot on Jenny's think black tail.

"What of it?"

Hiei watched quietly, waiting for an opportune moment to strike.

"This little thing here is the reason why you're here." She flicked out her claw.

Jenny stifled out a gasp as the she-wolf drove her claw into the tip of her tail. She smiled as she pulled out a small glowing crystal. It was a deep blue color, matching Jenny's eye color perfectly. The color from Jenny's face in the process has drained completely. "I know this is a harsh and painful way to get you to remember, but you asked for nothing more than this when you passed me your memories so long ago." The wolf pulled out a small round necklace from her neck with a Celtic symbol for friendship.

Hiei hesitated. "All that information at once could kill her… What is that damn canine thinking?!" he thought to himself, tensing the grip on his hilt.

"Here's to all those thousand's of years of friendship! You shall remember them until the day you die!" she pressed the glowing crystal to the necklace in a blast of light. The crystal shown brightly, the color was a lighter blue and it was levitating in the wolf's hand.

She walked back over to the dragon, Jenny made no effort to move. The wolf held the crystal between her claws and placed it on Jenny's tail. The tail absorbed it quickly. Jenny winced, holding back a tremendous scream that had almost slipped out. "Its like you always told me Jen! Screaming is a sign of fear!" she laughed. Jenny closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Take her to my quarters… When she wakes, I'll talk to her. Oh, and get that boy in the bushes there, he's been watching for some time."

Hiei blinked, but he had given them a chance to capture him. "Where shall we take him Alpha?" one of the large guards asked.

"Take him to the Chamber of the Restless…"She waved her had in reply. She turned and looked at him. "Don't touch the walls, or you better say good-bye to the light of day…"


	10. At A Loss

"I'm going to look for them." Naomi growled. "They've been gone far too long."

Kurama was bandaging her arm. "You wait; I can understand where you're coming from though. They have been gone for an extensive amount of time, but you are in no condition to take on a pack of unruly wolves." He finished the bandage and looked at Emily. "No one here is in the condition to be doing anything."

Yusuke was sitting against a tree, his arm was broken. "Hiei left to go find her."

Kurama froze and turned to Yusuke. "What?"

"Hiei, he went after Jenny." he repeated.

Kurama looked at his fallen camaraderie. "I suppose… We'll just have to wait until either of them return. If not in the succeeding day, then we shall band out a search."

"What do you think they took her for?" Kuwabara asked, himself sustaining diminutive injuries.

Kurama looked at him for a moment in thought. "I've not the faintest clue…" he lied.

Naomi's ears were pressed back tightly. "I don't like this area…" she sneered. "It absolutely reeks of dog…"

"Wolf." Emily said quietly.

Naomi closed her eyes tightly. "What ever."

"The scent is strong indeed…" Kurama walked over to a tree and instantly picked up on the obvious lack of care the wolves put into making the path reliably hidden.

Emily picked up on the same thing. "They aren't too shy apparently… They're very sloppy when it comes to escape." She stood up and slapped her hand over her nose. "Ugh… Too much blood…" she winced. "It's getting hard to smell the wolves with the scent of blood…"

"Alpha ma'am. The subject has awoken." a guard confirmed the news that Hiei did not want to hear.

"Very well," She looked at Hiei for a moment. "Remember, don't touch the walls." She smiled wickedly. She took her leave to her den, closed off by pelts of demons used as a make-shift door. "Rise and shine my friend."

"Ung…" Jenny lifted her head slowly. Weights were holding her arms to the ground. She shut her eyes quickly, wincing at growing pain.

"I am sorry about that Jen, but I need you, and what are friends for?" The female wolf walked over to her and patted her head lightly.

"Where am I…?" Jenny asked bewildered.

"It's a shame that you died all those years ago. But I guess I can accept the fact that your spirit was spared and sent to live among the humans…"

Jenny lifted her head. Her face was dripping with sweat. "What did you do to me earlier?" she stifled a gasp of air.

"Well," the wolf began, "I was trying to restore your memory, but it appears that it didn't work out." She frowned. "There are other ways of making you work for me; the whole friend thing doesn't seem to be working out."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your other friends." The Alpha smiled.

Jenny looked at her stunned. "You harm them in any way, I swear I'll rip you to pieces…" she hissed between her teeth.

"Oh, I'm not that evil Jen, I'll let you go first. Then I'll watch you try to save them. I know the kind of honor you hold, and I respect it; therefore I'll release you to the dogs. Literally… sort of."

Jenny frowned as the wolf released the weights on her arms. She staggered to stand, but didn't hesitate to flee. She closed her eyes as the scent of wolves chased behind her.

Emily sat up sharply; a growl increased its volume in her throat. "There's someone coming." She paused. "Some things…"

Kurama paused for a few seconds. "Your sense of danger is a great deal sharper than mine. I feel nothing yet."

She ignored the compliment and waited, her tail twitched frantically. "Five-sixty yards and approaching…"

Kurama soon picked up on the nearing danger. "We need to move."

"I don't think so…" Naomi growled. "If they know anything about Jenny and Hiei, they better come here so I can rip the information out of them."

Kurama sternly placed his hand on her shoulder. "No."

Naomi blinked, and nodded. "Fine…" They all stood, Emily quickly grabbed Yusuke with out thinking and pulled him to safety.

"Thanks." Yusuke winced as Emily placed him under a tree.

"Your legs broken, so don't try to stand unless you want to lose it." She pulled her guitar case beside her and began to use it as a crutch. There was a sudden cracking noise, and a skid into the clearing.

"Jenny…!" Naomi said hesitantly. Wolves poured into the clearing from all directions. Emily clenched her fist on her guitar case and leapt into the area.

"Emily!" Kurama shouted. Emily began bashing wolves into trees.

"Jenny, you okay?" she asked, still fending wolves off.

"Hn…" Jenny said nothing as she fended her share off as well. Kurama leapt out of the brush with Naomi, in his hand, a rose was between his fingers.

"Rose whip!" he shouted cracking the rose into his demonic weapon. Naomi fought the wolves off in her own way.

A wolf flung itself onto Emily's shoulder and sunk its fangs into her neck. Jenny took no time to jump over and break its neck with one hand. Emily rolled her neck, brushing the pain off.

"Jenny!" Naomi yelled over the chaos, "What's going on?!"

Jenny had no time to reply before a massive wolf stepped out into the area, much larger than the others, towering over Kurama, and holding Yusuke by the throat in its hand like a rag doll. "Empress of Drog…" its voice was deep, foreboding, and raspy. It tossed Yusuke at Emily, as if to tell her it wasn't talking to her.

Jenny growled, her face was cut in a few places. "Guys," she began sharply, "Get out of here…" her voice was deep, and exactly like the aged voice Hiei had heard from their training.

"No way…!" Naomi hissed. "You only just got here! There's no way in seven hells I'm letting you run again!"

Jenny turned to her, burning hate filled her eyes. "Go now, Nao…" she snarled.

Naomi hesitated, but nodded and turned to Kurama. "Let's go." Emily carried Yusuke on her back.

"Empress…" the wolf said again.

"Yeah, what the hell do you want?" her face twisted, her voice was still aged.

"My alpha as ordered me to take your will…" It began to sound as if it was laughing.

"My will you say?" Jenny smiled. "Well, you can tell your alpha to burn in Hell."

The wolf frowned, but leaned into a crouch, Jenny twisted herself so that her hand was on the bandage on her arm from her training with Hiei. Instantly, the wolf flung itself at Jenny and Jenny grinned manically. Fire burst around her arm, black fire. "Dragon… of the Darkness Flame…!" she shrieked. The fire formed into a larger dragon and collided with the wolf, but not before the wolf had sunk its teeth into Jenny's shoulder.

The dragon flew wildly, thrashing about with the wolf in its mouth. "Tare it to pieces!" Jenny yelled clenching the wound on her shoulder. The Darkness Dragon did as it was ordered, ripping the wolf limb from limb before disintegrating them. The dragon had done its work and disappeared. Jenny smiled and looked at her hand, a small symbol appeared. She blinked, and the others walked into the area.

"What… the hell was that…?" Emily asked.

Kurama looked at Jenny; there was no sign of amusement depicted on his face. "Jenny, was the Darkness Fame?" Jenny nodded in response. Kurama looked around the area; no trace of the large wolf was around. "I see… But tell me… How were you able to control it in such a manner?"

She lifted her hand and showed Kurama the small black marking on her hand. "I think it's a family crest or something…" Her voice was back to normal. Kurama hesitated, immediately knowing what the marking was.

"Where's Hiei?" Naomi asked. Jenny paused and looked around.

"He wasn't with you?" There was an awkward silence among them. "Son of a bitch…" Jenny slurred. "Where did he go?"

Emily walked out, providing Yusuke support to stand. "He went after you."

"Guys, little help here?" Kuwabara asked looking out from his position in the brush. "Those dogs gone?"

Emily nodded. "For now, they're going to come back."

"Gah, not what I wanted to hear…"

Kurama pondered for a moment. "Kuwabara, I feel as if it would be best for the rest of the group if you returned to the Reikai."

Kuwabara hesitated. "No way! Not after I almost lost a leg to those furry jack ass mutts!"

"Kuwabara," Jenny started. "None of us have the time to be worrying about a human with Spirit energy as low as yours… I swear, if those wolves come back, you will get ripped to pieces…"

Kuwabara flinched at the thought. "But…--"

"Kuwabara!" Jenny bellowed. "I'm telling you to get the hell out of here! Now!!"

Kurama walked over to Kuwabara placing his hand on his shoulder. "I'll escort you out."

"Take Yusuke with you." Jenny ordered.

"That goes with out question." Kurama replied, taking note to Yusuke's broken limb.

"So what's the plan Jen?" Naomi finally said. "You obviously know what you're doing."

Jenny looked at her, but nodded. "We need to take down the Alpha."


End file.
